1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a communication device to beamform a signal using a precoding matrix. The disclosure further relates to a communication device receiving information on a precoding matrix, and a communication system and a method of beamforming signals for the transmission through transmission channels.
2. Description of Related Art
Beamforming improves MIMO (multiple input multiple output) and MISO (multiple input single output) communication significantly. Typically, beamforming is used to modify the beam or spot for obtaining maximum SNRs (signal-to-noise-ratio) or maximum data throughput rates in unicast or broadcast communication links. In wired as well as wireless communication systems beamforming may also be used to minimize EMI (electromagnetic interference) at desired locations.
It is an object of the embodiments to provide communication devices for an improved communication system using beamforming as well as a communication system and a method providing enhanced beamforming capabilities.